LIE
by pikachupss
Summary: Aku yakin, semua perilaku mu itu hanya sebuah kebohongan - Min Yoongi. Warn! MinYoon Fanfic! Seme!Jimin Uke!Yoongi. slight! Namjin And Vkook
1. chapter 1

LIE

MINYOON'S FANFICTION

WARNING!

BOYS LOVE! BXB

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Family

Cast: - Park Jimin

\- Min Yoongi

And Other Cast

Summary: Aku tahu, semua yang ia lakukan adalah sebuah kebohongan - Min Yoongi

.

.

.

.

Namanya Park Jimin, mahasiswa semester empat, jurusan kedokteran. Keistimewaan seorang park jimin adalah wajah, otak,kata-kata dan kebohongan.

Aku tau semua perilaku park jimin. Bukannya aku seorang secret admirer dari seorang park jimin, tapi aku adalah salah satu orang yang tidak dapat terpengaruh dengan omongan dan kebohongan yang dilakukan park jimin.

Park jimin telah membuat satu kampus terpesona dengan ketampanan dan kata-kata yang ia keluarkan. Mungkin senior dikampus ku mengatakan "Wah, ternyata jimin adalah anak yang baik hati. Dia telah bersikap sopan padaku. Ternyata selain pandai, ia juga anak yang baik hati dan sopan."

Cih, pencitraan. Aku tau semua perilaku jimin di rumah maupun di kampus. Ia mungkin bersikap sopan di hadapan orang tuanya. Tapi dibelakang itu, ia hanyalah adalah seorang bajingan.

Aku tau setiap malam ia pergi dan mengikuti balap liar, dan yang lebih pintar lagi adalah ia pintar menyembunyikan itu semua. Apalagi saat ia berakting di depan orang tuanya. Rasanya ingin tertawa.

Kurasa ia sangat cocok untuk memerankan karakter dalam suatu film. Sampai-sampai aku ingin bertepuk tangan saat ia berakting di depan semua orang. Kupikir ia pantas mendapat piala oscar.

Sekarang aku sedang terduduk di kursi kelas sambil menunggu dosen. Membosankan memang, tapi demi masa depan kan?

Sambil menunggu dosen, aku membuka handphone ku dan membuka salah satu permainan. Perhatian ku terahlikan karena suara para anak perempuan di kelasku mulai mengeluarkan pujian-pujian untuk Park Jimin.

Park jimin masuk ke dalam kelas dengan gaya santai. Ia menyapa teman-teman yang ia kenal. Suara pujian itu bertambah semakin banyak.

"Ya tuhan, mengapa jimin di ciptakan se-sempurna itu?"

"Semoga aku berjodoh dengan jimin."

"Aku ingin menjadi pakaian nya jimin biar bisa lengket terus."

Dan masih banyak lagi. Jimin sempurna? Hell no! Kekurangan yang di miliki jimin adalah kebohongan yang ia jalani setiap hari.

Ia mulai berjalan mendekati meja di dekatku. Ia duduk di sampingku.

"Hai." aku menoleh ke arah jimin lalu aku membalas ucapannya dengan senyuman. Pandanganku teralihkan ke handphone yang ku pegang. Keadaan kelas yang tadi ricuh mendadak hening. Ternyata dosenku telah masuk ke dalam kelas. Ku masukan handphone ku ke dalam tas ku.

Kelas ku telah usai setengah jam yang lalu. Kini aku berada di kantin kampus sambil menunggu temanku. Ku edarkan pandanganku, dan secara tidak sengaja aku melihat segerombolan cewek tengah mengerubungi jimin. Cih. Lalu aku melihat jimin tersenyum pada segerombolan cewek itu lalu meninggalkannya. Lalu aku mendengarkan ucapan para penggemar jimin.

"Ya ampun. Jimin adalah anak yang rajin. Ia tadi izin pada kita untuk ke perpustakaan. Aku yakin ia sedang belajar."

"Calon suamiku sungguh sangatlah pintar. Buktinya ia menimbah ilmu untuk masa depanku dan anak anak ku dengannya."

Aku yakin sekali bahwa ia pergi ke perpustakaan untuk tidur karena tadi pagi ia tak tidur hingga jam 3 pagi.

Oh ya, kau pasti terkejut mengapa aku tau semua tentang Jimin? Aku ingin memberi tahu satu fakta yang kalian belum tahu tentang jimin.

Bahwa aku adalah istri dari seorang Park Jimin.

.

.

.

.

.

HAI! ini cerita debutku di ffn :v eakk. maaf kalo ada kesalahan dalam kata-kata, karena masih belajar nulis :)

ps: maaf kalo ada typo


	2. Chapter 2

Menurut Park -Min- Yoongi, menjadi istri dari seorang Park Jimin Itu seperti asam dan manis. Sebelum menikah dengan Jimin, Yoongi telah memikirkan secara matang

Seperti saat ini, Yoongi hanya bisa bergelung dengan selimut dan Handphone di tangannya. Seperti malam-malam biasa, Jimin akan balap liar. Setidaknya, Jimin pulang paling lambat pukul 12 malam. Karena menurut Jimin, ia sudah berumah tangga, sehingga ia berusaha untuk tidak pulang pukul tiga pagi. Tapi menurut Yoongi, itu tetap sama saja. Seharusnya Jimin berusaha untuk tidak mengikuti balap liar lagi. Jimin hanya bisa menjawab "Yang penting aku berusaha untuk mencoba."

Jimin menikah dengan Yoongi karena perjodohan. Pasti kalian semua berpikir kalo perjodohan pasti akan ada perjanjian seperti akan cerai satu tahun atau beberapa bulan lagi. Jimin dan Yoongi tak seperti itu. Mereka berdua mencoba mencintai satu sama lain. Jadi, pernikahan mereka selama kurang lebih sebulan ini berjalan dengan lancar. Mereka berusaha untuk saling terbuka satu sama lain.

Tapi mereka harus menanggung resiko. Salah satunya adalah berusaha untuk berbohong di muka Publik. Mereka berdua sebisa mungkin untuk tidak saling berinteraksi jika mereka berada di kampus.

Yoongi menggulung-gulung diatas kasur. Bosan, batin yoongi. Ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Tugas sudah ia kerjakan semua. Main game? Menurut yoongi main game tidaklah SWAG. Ia baru saja ingat bahwa selama ini ia meninggalkan banyak kertas berisi lagu-lagu yang yoongi buat. Dan Yoongi sadar, ia belum juga menyelesaikan lagu-lagunya.

Tapi ada satu masalah yang sedang ia hadapi. Yaitu malas. Sungguh, ia ingin sekali mengerjakan lagu-lagunya. Tapi, jarak studio dengan rumah Jimin sangatlah jauh.

Ingin sekali yoongi membuat Studio nya sendiri di rumah'nya'. Namun, ia takut untuk membicarakan itu pada Jimin. Akhirnya, dengan bekal semangat, ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya untuk mengambil jaket dan kunci mobil. Semoga saja aku bisa mendapatkan ide untuk menggarap lagu, batin Yoongi sambil melangkahkan kaki menuju garasi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin tak menyangka bahwa ia diacuhkan oleh Taehyung, sahabatnya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa Taehyung bermesraan dengan Jungkook -pacar taehyung- di club malam. Setahu jimin, jungkook adalah pemuda yang baik dan polos. Dan sekarang taehyung membawa jungkook ke club malam. Untung saja, mereka bermesraan dengan cara yang normal. Dalam artian bahwa hanya meminum juice. Tak lupa dengan Taehyung yang sedang menggombal receh.

"Kook, malam ini dingin ya. Tapi bagi aku gak masalah seberapapun dinginnya malam ini. Karena aku tahu, bahwa cintamu akan selalu menghangatkan mu." Pipi jungkook meronah dengan gombalan sok dari Kim 'Fucking' Taehyung.

"Taehyung, berentilah menggombal receh disini. Lebih baik kau antarkan jungkook pulang. Apakah kau mau mata suci jungkook'mu' itu ternodai karena banyak orang bercumbu disini" ucap Jimin sinis. Sungguh, Taehyung adalah orang teraneh yang pernah jimin temui dimuka bumi. Contohnya saja seperti saat taehyung pertama kali menembak jungkook. Bayangkan, taehyung menyatakan perasaannya di depan bunga bangkai. Dan yang lebih bodoh nya lagi, jungkook menerima taehyung sebagai kekasihnya. Lupakan tentang kim taehyung. Setelah kim taehyung pergi dari club bersama Jungkook, Jimin memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah nya.

Dan ia baru menyadari satu hal. Min YoonGi. Apakah ia sudah tidur sekarang?

Jimin merutuki dirinya sendiri kenapa ia sekarang menjadi Suami tak berguna

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sudah berapa bulan ini saya gk update cerita. Sekalinya update chapternya pendek sekali. Saya lagi sibuk ujian, kerja kelompok sana sini, belom lagi tugas numpuk.**

 **Maaf kalo alurnya masih berantakan. karena saya belom sempat merevisi beberapa bagian cerita.**

 **Jangan lupa beri review :)**

 **xcha**


	3. Pengumuman

_Halo_

,

Sekian lama gak ada kabar tentang chap ini.

Jadi, setelah urusan ini itu selesai, akhirnya Pika kembali dari masa hibernasi Yeay!

karena gak betah dengan uname sebelumnya, akhirnya pika ubah nama dari **calm-calpal** menjadi **pikachupss**.

Setelah itu, pika punya rencana buat update ff baru sama lanjutin lie. karena lie udah mendekam sekian lama di ffn :(. Tapi... draft yang udah pika tulis panjang kali lebar kali tinggi ilang huhuhu... Pengen nangis rasanya :').

Pika udah stuck gak tau mau apa lagi... jadi, lie mau lanjut atau gak?

Pika usahain buat bikin draft lagi, tapi kalo kalian gak minat, yaudah terpaksa harus discontinued :(.

 _sekian attention dari pika,_ _terimakasih_


End file.
